Conventionally, wireless mesh networks in which a plurality of wireless nodes are connected in a mesh pattern is used. As a communication system of such wireless mesh networks, for example, a time-division communication system is used.
In the time-division communication system, because timing at which each wireless node is caused to be in a sleeping state can be easily controlled, power saving for the wireless mesh network can be achieved. In addition, by allocating an early time within a transmission period to a transmission time of a wireless node having a large number of hops, smooth relay transmission is achieved.
However, such the conventional wireless mesh network has an upper limit value of the number of hops to which the transmission time can be allocated within a transmission period.
And thus the conventional mesh wireless network has a limit on an area size for the network to be able to cover.